Beneath the Falling Night: UKM Extras
by in-a-requiem
Summary: one shots, out-takes and other insanity in the "Under a Killing Moon" universe.
1. Supernatural

Hey guys. Sorry this isn't a UKM update. I've been working on and rewriting the chapter for months. I started editing a novel for a friend of mine, too, hoping to rejuvinate the process. Anyway, this particular chapter is a crossover. Supernatural/Twilight. Because, honestly, I just started getting into that show, I'm on season 4, and I always think about what would happen if they ran into Bella. Here it is. If you watch Supernatural, this would be the third season, assuming Bella Swan replaces the other Bela. This will also explain how Bella procures her weapons. ;)

* * *

The moon hung low in the clear night sky. They had been driving for days, searching for signs of…unlife. Tension was growing higher with the body count. Dean's hands tightened around the steering wheel as he pulled off the highway and onto a dirt road.

"Does any of this seem weird to you? This is not your typical boozing, partying, good times having vampire." He put the Impala in park and stared at his brother in the passenger seat.

"Everything is always weird, Dean." Sam sighed as he reached for the handle. "Let's just find the nest, kill the vampires and get back on the road." He shut the door behind him and walked around to the trunk.

"What if this isn't a vampire? Maybe it only kills like a vampire," Dean offered, leaning against the car. He watched as Sam opened up the secret compartment and started putting together weapons.

"Stop being such a bitch," Sam replied, cocking a gun.

"You're a bitch." He coughed.

The trunk slammed down and the boys tucked their arsenal away.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the brothers Winchester." A voice floated through the night and hit Dean like a cold chill.

"I told you," he whispered at Sam. He pulled out a rock salt rifle and spun around in the darkness. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

Sam aimed a weapon of his own, covering his brothers back and searching the pitch black for the owner of the voice.

"Those guns 'o' salt aren't going to do much for little ol' me," a short brunette appeared near the car. A slight breeze blew her hair back as she started to walk towards the boys. She adjusted the strap of her messenger back before shooting them a bright smile.

"Bella Swan. We should have known," Sam lowered his gun and clenched his teeth.

"You do know this one's killed about thirty people over the last week?" Dean yelled.

"Look, boys. I have a job to do. Unfortunately, a dead vampire would really put me in a bad spot. So, I can take it from here." She swung herself up onto the trunk of the Impala and winked at Dean when he glared at her.

"Don't you have cheerleading practice or prom or something?" Dean ground out, his rifle still pointed at her.

"Good point," she agreed. "Hey Sam, what are you doing on Saturday?" She smirked at the brothers.

"Oh come on! Sam?"

"Dean, we have a job to do." Sam blushed slightly.

"It would really be a lot easier for all of us if you guys just get back in the car and head right on back to whatever hole you two hang out in." She jumped off the car and dragged her nails across the trunk.

"If you put a scratch on that paint job, you're not going to live long enough to fight us for this job," Dean snapped.

"Tell you what," Bella said, holding her hands up in surrender, "I'll give you guys a head start."

"It's a trick," Sam whispered.

"Who cares. She's 100 pounds of snotty teenage girl, what is she gonna do? Cry about Johnny until I start crying? Let's get out of here," Dean replied.

Bella watched them walk down the road and get swallowed up by the dark of the night. As soon as they disappeared, she turned around and popped the trunk. She saw the Devil's Trap and laughed to herself. Good thing she wasn't a demon. It took her a few minutes to unlatch the secret compartment, but she was finally able to pick the lock.

Holding the trap door up with one arm, she started digging through the armory. She tossed aside wrought iron bars. Laughed at the crossbows, but stashed a smaller one into her bag. A silver dagger found its way into her boot. But, she was looking for something specific, a gun. A few empty pistols lay at the bottom of the trunk. None of them were quite right. There were a few sawed-off shot guns, but she knew she was looking for a handgun.

"No way those morons are going to be smart enough to carry it with them," she huffed, pushing aside useless weapons and pocketing smaller pieces that might come in handy.

She shut the trunk and walked around to the passenger side. The car was unlocked. She slid into the seat and checked the glove compartment.

"Well at least they're smart enough to lock that," she muttered under her breath while she searched through her bag for something to pick the lock.

It didn't take long, because Bella had picked a couple of locks in her life. But, she was starting to get nervous the Winchesters were going to find her vampire before she did. Her hands were shaking as she shot a glance behind her to make sure no one was coming. The glove compartment was bare and she found exactly what she needed immediately.

"This is almost too easy," she thought aloud. She took a second look at the glove compartment to make sure it wasn't booby trapped. The last thing she needed was to lose an arm. Or worse. She swallowed hard then reached out and grabbed the gun.

"This doesn't look like anything special." She flipped the pistol around in her hands, admiring the gold detail. Shrugging, she leaned forward and tucked it into her waistband. No way she wanted to risk losing it. Not after all the time she effort she'd gone though to find it. She slammed the glove compartment shut and hopped out the car. For a moment, she thought about going back to her car and driving down the road, but didn't think there was enough time.

She took off running in the direction Sam and Dean had gone.

"I really don't think we should have left her back there," Sam whispered.

"What's the big deal, Sammy. She's a little girl." Dean chuckled.

"She'd a dangerous girl. You know that. We've seen that," Sam reminded him.

"She's like the vampire rights activist. Annoying but harmless." Dean gave a smug smile before stopping. "I think this is the place. Check that tree over there." He nodded in the direction of the tree in front of him.

"It's blood." Sam's nostril's flared and the two slowly started toward the edge of woods.

A loud crash a few feet ahead of them stopped them short. There was a bright flash of light and a lot of hissing.

"Oh what the hell! Come on!" Dean ran after the commotion. Sam called after him to wait, but he was too far ahead.

Bella was approaching a feral looking vampire. Her already short stature was dwarfed by the incredible mass of the monster in front of her. She was dropping her bag on the ground and peeling off her jacket in a sign of surrender.

"Bella! You don't want to do that!" Dean yelled, startling the vampire.

"Afton, no! Look at me," Bella shouted, her voice hoarse from the ferocity. "Do not go to him. He will kill you. I need you to look at me," she repeated.

"What are you doing? This thing is going to rip you apart."

Afton snarled at Bella then turned his attention to Dean. Bella was still fighting for the vampire's attention, but it was too late. Sam ran up behind Dean, aiming his gun at Afton's forehead.

"Afton! Aro, sent me!" Bella yelled and Afton shifted quickly at the sound of Aro's name. Narrowly missing a shot Sam had fired.

"Bella, you don't know what you're doing," Sam stated.

She pulled out a golden "V" with a blood red ruby out of her pocket, it hung off a rosary. "Don't you worry boys, he's not going to hurt me." She winked, placing the beads around her neck and letting the "V" fall just between her breasts.

"What is this, amateur hour! Crucifixes don't work," Dean laughed.

"Not a crucifix, Dean." She shook her head.

"It is the sign of the Volturi. She is protected," Afton managed through clenched teeth.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Dean looked at Sam, his aim fixed back on Afton.

"Now, I told you boys to back off. I'm sending this one back to Italy, or there will be hell to pay. And I don't just mean from me." She punctuated her sentence with an arched eyebrow.

"We can't just let her go with him," Sam yelled.

"I'm already going to hell, honey," Dean snapped.

"Look, I get this whole, hunter thing," she waved her hands spastically and then picked her jacket up from the ground. "But, I have a job to do too. And that job is to bring this lost lamb back to his flock."

"This _LAMB_ murdered thirty people in the last week!" Sam cocked his gun and aimed it at Bella.

"You want to shoot me? Go ahead and pull the trigger."

"Sam!"

"What! She's just as bad as they are! She cleans up after them, she harbors them, Dean, and she protects them!"

Sam and Dean stood next to each other, Sam's gun still aimed at Bella. Afton had taken a protective stance between her and the two hunters. She whispered something to him and he took off quickly into the night. Bella was left alone, Sam's gun pointed at her chest. She shrugged her jacket on and picked up her bag. Flipping the hair out of her collar, she looked up at Sam.

"There are plenty of other things to be hunting around here," she stated.

"How many of those things are you going to be saving?" He snarled.

"Is he always this dramatic," Bella asked Dean.

"You have no freaking idea," he whistled.

"Look, I'm really sorry I caught your vampire first. And if you want to shoot me, fine. But, the Volturi will be here faster than you can hit the next state. If you think this war you've been trying to fight is just between demons and humanity, or morality or whatever, you are way off base. It's about to be a supernatural free for all. I chose my side, just like you."

"You're choosing monsters," Sam raised his arms and pointed it at her forehead.

Bella dropped back, careful to keep her eye on Sam.

"You better be careful who you judge." She smiled sweetly then took off running into the woods. A single shot rang out behind her, ricocheting off a nearby tree.

"I can't believe we let her get away!" Sam yelled, pushing past Dean.

Dean trailed behind on the way back to the car, Sam's hostility radiating off of him in waves. The two walked down the road in silence.

"She's just a person, Sammy. No a demon, not a vampire, just a misguided human being." Dean grabbed Sam's shoulder as he caught up to his strides. "We don't hunt people, not even the stupid ones."

"Whatever."

Dean popped the trunk and lifted up the trap door. He unloaded the salt rounds from his rifle and started to put it back.

"Does this look wrong to you," he asked.

"Just a person, huh? Looks like that mini-crossbow is missing," Sam snorted.

"What would she even need that for," Dean wondered. "I think we're missing a knife, too."

"Hey Dean," Sam called from the inside of the car.

Dean packed their weapons away and shut the trunk. He leaned into the passenger door and looked at Sam. "What is it?"

"The Colt's gone." Sam slammed his fist onto the dashboard.

"Hey, easy on the car, pal!"

"Dean! We need that gun." Sam raked his hands through his hair.

"Well then you better start looking up that Volturi group she was talking about." Dean smirked and walked around to the driver's side. "Let's get out of here, Sammy boy." He turned the key in the ignition and they took off into the twilight.

Bella waited behind the wheel of her Ferrari until she saw the black Impala pass. She had a feeling they were going to be looking for the revolver and she was hoping they would never find her. A few times, their paths had crossed, but this was only second time she actually made her presence known. Usually, they were tracking down demons. But, last time they were trying to kill a shape shifter like it was a werewolf.

What a bunch of idiots. She tipped them off about tribal culture before she kicked Jake's ass back into human form and bailed. Of course, that got her expelled from school and a one way ticket to Forks for the new school year. Although, she a feeling there was more going on in Washington then her mom was letting on. She pulled the gun out of the back of her waistband and set it on the seat next to her before starting the car. The pounding metal bass reverberated though her body. She turned the volume down then pulled her cell phone out of her bag. Hitting the call button, she pulled back onto the highway and drove the opposite direction of Sam and Dean.

"Bella? Did you find Afton," her mother's voice tinkled on the other end.

"Yeah, I found him. Ran into the Winchester's again, too," she sighed.

"Did you find Afton first," her tone was flat.

"Yes, mother. Afton is well on his way back to Volterra. I also found some gun Aro was looking for."

"The Colt?" Her voice was strained.

"Sure whatever. It looks like a regular gun to me, but Aro wanted it." Bella shrugged.

"Honey, do me a favor?"

"Yeah, mom?"

"Keep that gun someplace safe and don't tell Aro you found it. In fact, don't tell Aro you saw those two," she sounded distant.

"Yeah, sure mom. Whatever you say." Renee ended the call. Bella stared at her phone dumbly for a few seconds.

Her mother was a nutcase.


	2. Jus in Bello

_Ugh. I know it's not UKM. I have been struggling with the current chapter, and I just couldn't work anymore until I wrote this thing that has been plaguing me for weeks. I'm hoping now that I've tackled this demon, the current chapter will come more easily. Hopefully in a few days. More Supernatural crossover here, because I love me some Winchesters. Season 3, again. Replacing Bela Talbot with Bella Swan. I don't own Twilight or Supernatural...but lucky for me they both seem to constantly distract me from adult responsibility._

* * *

"Are you sure she's even going to be here?" Sam groaned as he stared at the clock on the dash.

They had been driving all over the great United States for weeks looking for The Colt. Constant bickering over which one was more tricked by a 17 year-old girl filled the Impala. Reaching out to every friend their father had ever made, they managed to track her to Phoenix, Arizona. As they made the drive from Nowheresville, Idaho, they scanned newspapers and did internet searches looking for the supernatural link to Phoenix.

They kept coming up empty. Besides it being a disgustingly warm April for the arid desert state, everything seemed to be looking normal. No lightning storms. No unexplained deaths. No weird coincidences. No strange animal sightings. Nothing out of the ordinary. Sam remained skeptical as Dean scoffed about how hard it could be to find someone as unique as Bella Swan. So far, their only plan was go to school by school, searching for her and hoping not to get arrested in the process.

Dean sighed from the driver's seat. "We have to get that gun back. It's pretty fucking dire, if you ask me. My entire fate is hinging on us having that gun? You were the one that hatched this genius plan."

"Are we really gonna have this argument again? You're my brother and I'm not gonna let them drag you to Hell." Sam stared ahead resolutely. His nostrils flaring as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Dean reached the volume control and let Bad Company fill the car and clear their minds.

!~*~!

Bella twitched as a dry breeze swept past her. She drew her legs up and crossed them Indian style on the bench she was seated on. It had been hot all day, but once the sun set she found her shorts and tank weren't doing much to keep her warm. The thought of heading back to the car and getting a sweatshirt crossed her mind, but she had told Demetri she'd be waiting for him. Checking her phone and realizing he was already over an hour late, her mind became intensely alert.

A sound of a branch snapping set her spine straight. Silently cursing herself for not having the foresight to bring a long a way of staying protected, she jumped up and took a defensive stance. Her head snapped in every direction as she searched for the source of the offending noise. The park was not entirely dark, but the shadows around the edges began to grow impossibly closer. She swallowed thickly and wondered if she's been set up. Betrayed by someone she'd been stupid enough to trust unconditionally.

Another sound came from behind her. Allowing instinct to take over, she spun around and kicked out in process. The weight of her opponent caused her to lean into the step harder, and she saw something move in her periphery. Her elbow thrust into the face of the thing doubled over in front of her. Quickly, she jumped over that slumping form and made to stun the second attacker by launching a fist into his face. As her knuckles cracked cheekbone, she realized the identity of her surprise visitors.

She dropped to a crouch and began laughing wildly. "You have got to be fucking kidding me."

"Where the hell did you learn to fight like that?" Dean wheezed from the ground.

" Finishing school," she replied through loud guffaws.

Sam rubbed his cheek and eyed her furiously, making her stifle the sound of her laughter while still vibrating with it. Standing upright, she walked around Sam and reached her hand out to Dean. He glared at her and refused the help. Both brothers seethed as they joined each other and glowered down at Bella.

"You snuck up on me," she huffed, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Let me tell her," Sam ground out. He unclenched his jaw and looked at Dean.

"I don't think we should. She just accosted us." Dean gave her a pointed look.

"Oh the suspense is killing me," she replied flatly. Shifting her weight, she looked between then and let out a puff of air. "You snuck up on me," she repeated. "If you're here about the gun, I don't have it." Her hand drew up to her hip and she returned their glares.

Anger flashed across Sam's features as he stalked toward Bella. Her posture straightened as she stood her ground. His hair fell across his forehead as he took long, hard strides. The hostility was palpable, and she noticed Dean's worried expression. Two large hands gripped her shoulders and she fought the urge to start swinging. Sam lowered his face down to hers, she blanched at hate radiating off of him.

"You will get that gun back for us." She could barely understand him through his locked jaw. "And you better do it fast." His fingertips clenched around her shoulders and her knees buckled slightly.

"Sammy," Dean warned. "She's a little girl."

He reached out to Sam and placed a hand on his back. He violently shrugged the hand off, releasing Bella in the process. She staggered back slightly, catching her balance and looking between the brothers.

"Do you have any idea what you've done!" Sam's voice echoed around her and a chill shot down her spine.

"I'm sorry," she replied in a small voice. "I don't have it with me, but I know where it is." A tremor shook through her body as the air grew cooler and the pain in her shoulders started to burn down her body.

Dean looked over at her small form and felt an annoying pang of guilt clench his heart. She had caused them actual jobs, constant arguments and an unacknowledged feeling of panic over the missing Colt, but right now, she was a trembling teenage girl. She didn't know that gun was the only hope they had of keeping him alive. He gave Sam a sidelong glance.

"Can we get it?" Dean met her eyes carefully and tried to ignore Sam's head snapping in his direction.

"Damn right we can get it," Sam bellowed. Bella winced.

"Sam, why don't you stay here and chill out," Dean yelled.

"Not here," Bella sighed, "I was supposed to meet someone. If they show up and see him, it could get ugly." She seriously doubted Demetri would show up now, but she could see she was already in deep shit with the Winchesters and didn't want any more trouble.

Dean rolled his eyes and Sam continued to glare at her. The two exchanged a few hushed whispers and a visibly annoyed Sam shot one last glare at her before he took off in the opposite direction Dean started in.

"It's been a long few weeks," Dean sighed apologetically. He shrugged his leather jacket off and handed it to her. "You look cold." He shrugged in response to her cocked eyebrow.

She slipped it on and he chuckled at the way it swallowed her small frame.

"What's with the gun?" Bella asked as she matched her strides to his.

"What do you know about it?"

"Not much, really." She paused to think, her steps faltering as she realized how little she did know about the weapon she had stolen from them. It was something that was clearly very important to them, and her stomach felt heavy with guilt.

"It can kill anything." He looked at her knowingly as they reached the Impala.

She slid into the passenger seat after he opened the door for her. She glared at the glove compartment like it had insulted her outfit. Then she remembered she was wearing Dean's jacket. Checking the rearview mirror, she bunched the jacket up around her face and inhaled deeply. It smelled a little like smoke and whiskey and a lot like crisp air and clean male. She rolled her eyes at herself. Smelling a jacket. "Seriously, Bella," she snorted aloud.

"Seriously what?" Dean questioned as he slid into the seat next to her and started the car.

She cringed at the volume and he quickly reached to turn it down, apologizing in the process.

"What do you want to kill with that gun," she asked, pointing him in the right direction.

"It's a long story." He turned when she directed and cringed when she tucked her feet underneath her.

"Aro told me to get it." She picked at her cuticles. "But, I haven't told him I found it. Take a right at the lights. Are you going after him?" She gazed at Dean's profile.

"No." Dean laughed and his mouth twisted into a sneer. "I made a deal with the devil," he finished darkly. His jaw tensed and he met her stare briefly before focusing on the road.

"Sam died last year," he continued. "Have you ever heard of a crossroads demon? You bury some personal effects at a crossroads a demon appears. They can fulfill any wish but it comes with a price. Usually, after ten years, the come looking to collect. Dragging you down to hell. In return for bringing Sammy back, the bitch only gave me a year. My time is almost up."

"Why did you only get a year?" She choked on the question, assuming the answer. The boys had a certain reputation.

"We tend to chap the asses of the demonic." He gave her a sly grin.

She blushed slightly, glad that she was covered in darkness. Then she thought about Sam's reaction, and the guilt weighing her down made her lurch forward. Dean reached out, lightly grazing her shoulder and pushing her hair back as his hand gently rested on neck.

"Are you okay?" His soft voice filled the space between them and she turned to look up at him through her lashes. The sight made him clear his throat and pull his arm back quickly. He silently chanted _she's 17 _while willing her to stop looking at him.

"I'm sorry. I was just following orders," she replied regretfully. "I usually am," she added bitterly.

"I'm familiar with the feeling." He fought the urge to reach out and physically comfort her as she gave him an appreciative smile.

"Here," she pointed ahead and he slowed the Impala down. "It's in my locker."

Light from the streetlights spilled into the car, and he could see her cheeks and ears were tinged with red. She reached for the door but he stopped her, looking out the window at the pre-Ivy League school before them. He then remembered what Sam had been so anxious to tell her. The reason they had found her in the first place.

"I'll come with," he offered with a tight smile.

She shrugged and slid out of the car. He walked around to the trunk and she followed, curious. He loaded a gun and gave her an irritated look as he noticed something was missing. She grinned sheepishly, not really knowing what he was looking for, but assuming it was an item she'd stolen.

"It's just a high school locker. I know the place looks kind of pretentious, but I'm pretty sure all the students have left for the day." She rolled her eyes and turned on her heel but his hand stopped her before she could walk away.

"Bella," he started, looking up at the moon.

She laughed.

"Dean," she continued laughing, "there's still two more days before the next full moon."

"You know you're hanging out in a fricken school full of werewolves?" He gaped at her for a moment before shaking his head and slamming the trunk down. "Un-fricken-believable."

"They're not all werewolves," she snorted. "I don't think." She shrugged, heading toward the school.

As volatile as Sam was becoming, Dean briefly wished he'd come with. He knew Bella was a strong fighter, but her dismissive attitude bothered him. What was she even doing mixed up in the middle of a pack of werewolves? He cocked his gun and followed closely behind her as she made her way to the door of the school. He grew more suspicious when they found the door unlocked.

"Something isn't right," he whispered while they slipped through the double doors.

"There was a track meet tonight," she replied, checking the time on her phone. "They could be back any minute." She picked up her pace and he followed her down the halls. Everything was cast with an eerie red glow coming from the exit signs.

She stopped in front of a row of lockers and Dean looked around them. He stood rigid with his back to hers, straining to hear any noise that would alert them to a new presence. Bella shuffled around, bumping into Dean when she bent over.

"Loosen up. You're going to sell us out if you stand there waiting for action," she whispered harshly.

He heard the locker door snap shut behind him and he let out a sigh of relief. She handed him The Colt, it was carefully wrapped in a pink bandana. Dean snorted at the sight of it. They were back outside the school just as a bus pulled up. He eyed it dubiously, waiting for a pack of ravenous werewolves to run out. Instead, several teenage boys walked out.

"Bella?" A voice yelled out from the bus. Dean's hand twitched for the gun hiding in the waist band of his jeans, but she shook her head.

"Hey Jared." She smiled tightly.

Jared eyed Dean carefully then noticed the leather jacket hanging loosely around Bella. His eyes narrowed and he forced his way between the two, shooting a glare at Dean in the process. Dean held back a scoff and raised an eyebrow at Bella.

"This is my brother, Dean." She waved her hand between them.

"I didn't know you had a brother," Jared frowned.

"She gets all dramatic when I forget to call. Refuses to acknowledge my existence until I apologize. Women," Dean shrugged, smirking at Bella.

"This is my boyfriend, Jared." Bella glared back.

"What're you doing here?" Jared asked, seemingly placated by the explanation.

"I forgot my Chemistry homework. You know how Banner is."

"Bella, Dad is gonna freak if we're not back soon," Dean interrupted impatiently.

Bella cringed, hoping Jared didn't notice she'd never mentioned her dad either. He stared at their retreating forms, Bella hoping he believed that Dean was her brother. She had been seeing Jared for a few weeks now, knowing that his best friend was somebody important in the werewolf hierarchy.

She opened her own car door and huffed as she sat down. She knew both of the Winchesters were too old for her, really. But, she had noticed the tender way Dean had been regarding her. But when he got in the car, he was mostly amused and slightly annoyed. She groaned internally and decided to sit in that seat and shut her mouth.

"Brother, huh?" Dean teased once they'd gone a few blocks. "I hope you're not serious about that guy."

She snapped her head in his direction, she was both flattered and seriously irritated. Why did Dean Winchester care what guys she was serious about? Aside from him being 10 years older than her, at least, he barely knew her. She'd run into them a few times over the last two years, usually ruining their hunts. Each time she ran into them, they grew more and more frustrated with her presence. They'd brushed her off the first time, but every subsequent run in she proved to be a worthy opponent.

She began teasing them, usually by flirting with Sam. For some reason, it seemed to piss them both off. Idly, she wondered if her seductive scent was not just alluring for vampires. Maybe, she was part Siren. Knowing it didn't make sense, she often discarded the thought. But, as she shifted uncomfortably under Dean's returned stare, the thought entered her head again.

"He's a werewolf, Bella," Dean snorted.

She felt sick. "No." She shook her head violently. "No fucking way."

"Yes fucking way," he snorted again and she wanted to slap him.

Suddenly her skin felt itchy and her vision began to tunnel. "You have to get bitten to be infected, right?"

"You're in the middle of werewolf central and you don't even know how they work?" He was almost yelling.

"You have to be bitten, right?" She _was_ yelling.

"Kissing won't do it," he laughed. At her.

She was turning green. He noticed and slammed on the brakes. "Did he bite you? Because I will go back there and kill him right now."

She shook her head, not trusting herself to open her mouth without throwing up.

"Then what are you so upset about?" He eyed her curiously for a moment before realization dawned on him. He was equal parts amused and pissed off. The anger bothered him, but he pushed it down. His blood boiled at the thought of some heart-eating monster taking advantage of her then ripping her heart out. Literally.

"You have to be bit," he replied quietly, pulling the car back onto the road. She relaxed slightly, but her posture was still uneasy. "It happens," he hedged, trying to calm her down. "In fact, Sam has actually slept with a werewolf himself."

"Have you ever done something this stupid…and mortifying?" Her voice was muffled as she looked out the window.

"Making a deal with a demon is pretty humiliating," he offered, then added, "but I have done plenty of stupid and reckless shit." He sighed at the thought. His life was so full of stupidity and recklessness, he was lucky he made it this long. Glancing to the passenger seat, he smiled when her shoulders relaxed.

"I'm up here on the left," her voice was slightly disappointed and Dean couldn't control his smirk.

Putting the Impala in park, Dean reached in his jean pocket and pulled out a heavy looking pendant on a chain. Bella searched him curiously as he reached across them and handed it to her.

"It's treated silver. I saw the big ugly rosary you were wearing the last time. I thought maybe jewelry was your thing. It's not gonna stop them or anything, but if you use it right you can slow them down." Dean couldn't meet her eyes as he watched her smile light up her face.

"No, this is really helpful. It's hard for me to find treated silver, or at least get my hands on it. My reputation often precedes me." Half of her mouth twitched up as she reached for the door, but it was already opening. She stiffened when she realized it was Sam.

Ducking out of the Impala, she gave Sam as much space as possible. His eyes refused to meet hers while she stood across from him. She began shrugging off Dean's jacket when she realized he had joined Sam in front of her.

"Keep it," he coughed. The jacket was one of his favorites, but he knew if Sammy saw the bruises that he was sure were on her shoulders, he'd be impossible to deal with.

Mostly, he wasn't sure he could handle seeing her looking anymore vulnerable. Or showing anymore skin. She flipped her hair back and Dean began changing _she's 17_ again until he could focus.

"Thanks," she shrugged. She looked up at Sam and frowned. "Sorry, Sam," she whispered, looking so much younger in her bashfulness.

Dean elbowed Sam in the kidney and he lurched forward and met Bella's eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He lied. She giggled.

"Yes you did," she paused, "but it's okay. Family is all there is. I get it," she rolled her eyes and shrugged. "I hope I see you both again." She frowned then, thinking of the possibility that the gun wouldn't work. And that Dean would be dragged to hell.

"Don't worry about us. We're pretty good at cheating death," he winked at Sam, causing him to scoff.

She headed toward her apartment complex, waving at the boys over her shoulder before disappearing.

Getting back behind the wheel, he felt Sam's gaze on him.

"What?" He snapped.

"Seriously, dude?" Sam raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"Seriously what?" Dean remained under Sam's scrutiny for a few more minutes before losing patience and huffing loudly.

"Bella Swan? The most annoying and formidable...person…we've ever encountered?"

"Please, Sammy. Just because she gave your bitch ass a black eye does not exactly mean she's formidable." He held back a snort, feeling the tension of another fight building inside the car.

"She dropped you first," Sam countered. "What is she, anyway? No way a 5'4, 120 pound _seventeen_ year old girl is going to drop one of us, let alone both of us."

Dean eyed him warily. "You're the nerd. Figure it out."

Sam reached for the gun swaddled in pink cloth and let out a relieved sigh. "Oh, don't worry. I will."

The sinister laugh that followed made the hair on the back of Dean's neck stand up, but swallowed the feeling and tried to focus on the task at hand. Now that they had The Colt, they had to find the demon that held Dean's debt. He'd worry about his brother's strange behavior later.

He hoped so, anyway.


End file.
